1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to containers for the collection, storage and disposal of new and spent liquids, such as motor oil and the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventionally, oil is drained from the sump of the vehicle crankcase by removal of the drain plug and allowing the oil to discharge by gravity flow into a drain pan. The procedure is usually carried out with the vehicle supported upwardly via a lift or elevated ramp and the oil is drained into a large drum.
In the case of individuals who personally change the oil, access to such lift or ramp is usually not available, wherefore the oil changing procedure involves the placement of an open drain pan beneath the drain plug opening.
The collection and disposal of the spent oil has long posed a problem. Of course, dumping into the ground or into such as a sewer line has its obvious objections.
Disposable oil change drain pans have been available but have been costly when as usage was limited to one time only.
Known drain pan collectors of the prior art each suffer the disadvantage of allowing drained oil to remain on its exterior surface following conclusion of the draining program, which oil can soil the user's hands and clothing and can drip onto the garage floor or other surface where the engine is sited.
Additionally, such collectors are not fully cleanable due to the lack of openness of the containers.